As bandwidth evolves, high-speed communication systems are being designed for ever increasing bandwidth and signal speeds. Conventional high speed communication systems operate at 10 Gb/s and 40 Gb/s and technology is emerging towards 100 Gb/s system. These associated high speed bit rates require electronic designs to accommodate high RF signals, such as 10 GHz for 10G, 40 GHz for 40G, 100 GHz for 100G, etc.
There are various existing high speed RF cable connector systems. GPO subminiature push-on (SMP) and GPPO subminiature push-on miniature (SMPM) RF cable connector interfaces are two exemplary systems (GPO and GPPO are registered trademarks of Corning Gilbert, Inc., Glendale, Ariz.). A GPO-style push-on connector has an inner female-to-female component, called a bullet or blindmate, and two outer panel or circuit mounted receptacles called shrouds. The GPO-style push-on connector allows connections without threads at all avoiding use of wrenches or the like. Push-on connectors are easier than other types of connectors to put on and take off, but care must be taken to avoid accidental removal.
Conventional high speed GPO subminiature push-on (SMP) and GPPO subminiature push-on miniature (SMPM) RF cable connector interfaces and the like rely on the detent holding features of the connectors themselves to hold the connectors to a component or the like. These detent holding features typically do not ensure signal integrity at or above about 40G for optical communication systems and the like that require matched signal lengths among coaxial cable pairs. For example, one application of GPO (SMP) or GPPO (SMPM) RF cable connectors includes RF connections for to high-speed optical modulators and/or lasers. The detent holding features simply do not provide stability of the associated cable-to-component connector interfaces. Any movement at these connector interfaces adversely affects the performance of 40G and 100G optical communication systems and the like. Specifically, any movement can impair the electromagnetic characteristics of the GPO (SMP) or GPPO (SMPM) RF cable connectors thereby affecting the high-speed RF signal.
One solution to this problem is the use of a stabilizing screw-in high-speed GPO (SMP) or GPPO (SMPM) RF cable connector interface. This solution, however, requires cable and component connector compatibility—effectively requiring cables and components to be obtained from the same manufacturer.
Thus, what are still needed in the art are high speed RF cable connector interface stabilization systems and methods that may be used with multiple cables, connectors, and components in a variety of configurations.